Wags the Dog Through the Years
The evolution of Wags the Dog (1995 - Present). Costume 1 *''' 1995 - 1997': The original Wags costume has blackish but dark brown fur, and the eyes are like snake eyes in the look. It doesn't have the letter W on the chest. Also, his face looks a bit depressed. ''Appears In: Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff! and Wiggledance! Live in Concert. The costume even appeared in 1998 on The Wiggles (TV Series 1): Funny Greg (cameo in Captain Featherswords Pirate Show). It appeared on the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" front cover. Rare Costume *'1996 (a)': Second costume. His skin is lighter, his eyes are now in a dog way, but still doesn't have the letter W on his chest. Appears In: Late 1996 concerts This 1996 photo shows Wags wearing a rare light brown costume. Costume 2 *''' 1996 (b): The costume has lighter brown fur then the first one. The head is in a different shape and the tongue is bigger. Wags has now got the W on his chest and the stomach of his does not wobble alot and the nose is smaller. Wags is shown as a Pluto mascot style in Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Appears In: The Wiggles Movie, Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording) and The Wiggles (TV Series 1). It appears on covers like "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" (front and back covers) and Yule Be Wiggling (back cover). Costume 3 * 1998, 2000-2001': Wags looks a lot different then the last one. Now Wags has a more chubbier body and he also has much larger eye lids. His skin is a bit darker brown in the color. And his jaw is long and snouty like the first costume. ''Appears In: Wiggle Time (re-recording) (Live In Concert clip), The Wiggles TV Series 1: Muscleman Murray and Spooked Wiggles Concert Songs, The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, Toot Toot!, The Wiggly Big Show (stage screen), Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo in "Wiggly Christmas Medley"), It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World and Yule Be Wiggling. It appeared on the "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" cover. Costume 4 *'1999': This is actually like the 3rd costume but with dark skin. It only appears in the second TV series. Appears In: Wiggles (TV Series 2), The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video , The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits), Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate video, It's a Wiggly Wiggly World (cameo in "In the Wiggles World"), Wiggly TV, Wiggly Play Time and Wiggle Bay (cameo in the boat). Costume 5 *''' 2001-2006': Wags looks a lot different then the last costume. Wags now has a brighter brown,a bigger nose,eyes are bigger and has a bended tail. He also has eyebrows, just like Dorothy. He also now has more of a cartoony design. And he now has a happy face. ''Appears In: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party, Wiggly Safari, Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin!", Live Hot Potatoes, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!, Splish Splash Big Red Boat, and Wiggledancing - Live In The USA. Costume 6 *''' 2006 - Present': Wags looks a little different now. The head is bigger and rounder with a round nose and the tail is thicker. The ears are also bigger and wide. In Pop Go the Wiggles and the other future videos, this costume got a little makeover. ''Appears In: Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, Getting Strong, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (cameo in I Drive the Big Red Car) and Taking Off! (in the songs: "Dorothy's Dance Party", "Everybody's Here", "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)" and "Get Ready to Wiggle") Costume 7 It is a bit like the previous costume but his tounge is bigger and he has floppier ears. The color is also a bit lighter Appears in: Pop Go the Wiggles, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Sing a Song of Wiggles, Go Bananas!, Hot Poppin' Popcorn, Let's Eat Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas, Ukulele Baby!, It's Always Christmas with You, Surfer Jeff and other future videos. Category:Character Evolutions